Zay Escobar Creator Archive 2017
This is all the main comics of Zay Escobar created in 2017. Zay Escobar Creator Archive 2015 | Zay Escobar Creator Archive 2018 >> 109: Breaking the Silence First Uploaded: October 9, 2017 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya) Alas, after long wait... ESCOGANG IS BACK IN THIS BITCH. It's been a minute, too. We've got: *Meta jokes! *Satire! *Cool dynamic interactions! *Shelbye isn't a useless character! So much potential awaits! Hopefully it doesn't get squandered... ~ Mr.Zaya 110: Play Line First Uploaded: October 10, 2017 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya) I know nobody cares, and that I'm artificially extending this (past its prime), hear me out. Once again I know nobody else cares in the slightest about ZE anymore, but my passion for it never really went away. The problem was simply that my relationship with the people I worked with was severed a couple of years back (not getting into why), but I will still continue to produce comics, even if nobody else does. For context on this current issue, an NFL coach earlier this week stepped down from his job because he was involved in a video that leaked online sniffing cocaine. This is just me satirizing the situation. I know this isn't directly Zay or anyone, but this is what this comic is about; having fun and making fun. ~ Mr.Zaya 111: Hand Tricks First Uploaded: October 11, 2017 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya) Meet Jam! He loves Fairy Tail and all other sorts of anime. He's also a Panthers fan. He's the school's starting running back on the football team! He's into lighters as well... ~ Mr.Zaya 112: State of Emergency First Uploaded: October 12, 2017 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya) "ZAY ESCOBAR IS PUSHING A LIBERAL AGENDA! FUCKING expletive, DEMOCRATS DON'T DO SHIT FOR THEM!" ~ Mr.Zaya 113: Hypebeast Tirade First Uploaded: October 12, 2017 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya) What better way to celebrate Friday the 13th with a comic about Jonathan being unlucky? ~ Mr.Zaya 114:Juan Colio Martinez First Uploaded: October 14, 2017 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya) Meet Juan. He's... gross. ~ Mr.Zaya 115:Status Quo is God First Uploaded: October 15, 2017 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya) If we post 1 comic a day, we see that as status quo. ~ Mr.Zaya 116: Enter the Void (Part 1) First Uploaded: October 16, 2017 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya) This will be part of a series, so stay tuned. This is vintage ZE right here. Unlike Bluray I will actually make a part 1 and complete it. Fuckin scrub ~ Mr.Zaya 117: Enter the Void (Part 2) First Uploaded: October 17, 2017 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya) Part two!!! Expect the third today! ~ Mr.Zaya 118: Enter the Void (Part 3) First Uploaded: October 18, 2017 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya) You know Shabba had to do it to him ~ Mr.Zaya Category:Zay Escobar Creator Archive 119: Enter the Void (Part 4) First Uploaded: October 19, 2017 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya) Icey is a BIG DAMN HERO. Also the file name is erroneously V. Sorry! ~ Mr.Zaya Category:Zay Escobar Creator Archive 119: Enter the Void: (Part 5) First Uploaded: October 20, 2017 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya) This is what it comes down to. Can Icey put a stop to Ay's terror? P.S. Dae plot convenience lmao ~ Mr.Zaya Category:Zay Escobar Creator Archive 120: Enter the Void: (Finale) First Uploaded: October 20, 2017 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya) This is Icey Back together And I'm never going down at the hands of the likes of you because I'm so much better And every part of me is saying go get em None of me is gonna follow your rules Come at me without any of your fancy tools Let's go, just me and you Let's go, I have to poo! Go ahead and try to touch me if you're able, Can't you see my emotions are unstable? I see you hate the way I have developed But I think you're just mad you're enveloped And we are gonna be in this together Expy's won't stop, we're here forever If you remove any of us then the comic's blander And we'll always be twice the element you are I am made of... Cu-cu-cu-cu-cum Cu-cu-cu-cu-cum Cu-cu-cu-cu-Cum Cu-cu-cu-cu-cum Cu-cu-cu-cu-cum Cu-cu-cu-cu-cum This is who we are This is who I am And if you think you can stop us then you need to think again Cause I have a feeling That we will never end And I won't let you hurt my series, I won't let you hurt my friends Go ahead and try to touch me if you're able, Can't you see my emotions are unstable? And I think that I know something you're afraid of Because I think that you see what I'm made of Well I am even more than the rest of them Everything they care about is what I am I am their depth I am their quantity I am a masturbator... I am made of... Cu-cu-cu-cu-cum Cu-cu-cu-cu-cum Cu-cu-cu-cu-Cum And It's stronger than you! Cu-cu-cu-cu-cum Cu-cu-cu-cu-cum Cu-cu-cu-cu-Cum ~ Mr.Zaya 121:The Bus Stop First Uploaded: October 21, 2017 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya) I'm just trying to learn how to draw shoes better. Leave me alone. ~ Mr.Zaya 122: Football is Hard First Uploaded: October 22, 2017 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya) Aaron Rodgers got hurt, and the Packers lost their second straight game today. This time it was at home. They have a bye week to figure shit out, and I really hope they do. ~ Mr.Zaya 123: I am an Adult First Uploaded: October 23, 2017 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya) That fucking faggot Bluray is too good for me to check his Kik messages regularly, but I still made this for him. I had a much different scenario planned for this comic, but unfortunately I didn't have the time or the resources to produce it the way I wanted it to be originally. That's why the second panel looks so rushed, especially compared to the first panel. It's only right that I observe his birthday. He was the cornerstone of the ZE series at one point. Even after my relationship with the rest of CSFW was severed, he still produced the comics. That's someone adding continuity to something I started, something I created. I am truly flattered. So with all things considered, happy birthday Blu. ~ Mr.Zaya 124: What's That Noise? First Uploaded: October 24, 2017 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya) ESA alerts are Satan's gift to mankind and don't you forget it! ~ Mr.Zaya 125: Purple Iverson First Uploaded: October 25, 2017 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya) I hate practice ~ Mr.Zaya 126: Toilet Terminator First Uploaded: October 26, 2017 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya) Good evening twitter, this is your boy Eatdatpussy445 and about like 30 to 45 minutes ago, I beat the fuck outta my dick so god damn hard, that I can't even feel my left leg. My left leg has went totally numb. And, my dick has ALSO went totally numb, to the point to where it feels fucking weird when I go and take a piss. ~ Mr.Zaya 127: ZanyZion17 First Uploaded: October 27, 2017 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya) ~ Mr.Zaya 128: Lost in Thought First Uploaded: October 28, 2017 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya) Zay and Jam are at their old stomping ground, and Zay seems to be...going through something. ~ Mr.Zaya 129: Ugly Hand-drawn Garbage First Uploaded: October 30, 2017 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya) No comic yesterday, sorry. Here's something that's sort of experimental for a comic like this. I actually prefer drawing on hand (and even scanning and going over it on a computer), but Zay Escobar has always been done in MS Paint. There is a reason for that, by the way. ~ Mr.Zaya 130: Halloween First Uploaded: October 31, 2017 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya) Happy Halloween! I think this is the first time I ever made a holiday installment, so I hope you enjoy. I know that Zay looks sort of disproportionate compared to the first panel, but I was trying to make it seem as if he was creeping away. Also if you noticed the cameo outside of the window, that was Tanya. Bluray created her and she is my least favorite character. Ever. Coon ass nigga, making characters portraying negative black stereotypes smh. But once again, Happy Halloween! EDIT: I forgot to mention in the original edit that this is Barry(the father of Barry, Jr., Jeffrey and Zay)'s official first appearance in the comics. ~ Mr.Zaya 131: Hiatus? First Uploaded: November 3, 2017 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya) I may not show it, but a nigga goin thru a lot right now. In short, comic production will lessen for the time being. Also, Zay Escobar has a twitter: www.twitter.com/zeofficial ~ Mr.Zaya 132: Movember I First Uploaded: November 3, 2017 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya) First comic in a while, and also I have something special for next Friday.. as you may already know, it will be 4 years since ZE came onto the scene! ~ Mr.Zaya 133: Balls of Steal First Uploaded: November 16, 2017 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya) Hurray, a rushed comic once again... Li'Angelo ball shoplifts with a couple of other dumbasses from a Louis Vuitton store in China. That is the joke. I might conclude it after the ZE anniversary comics are done with. Maybe not. Who knows. god i wish the rest of team escobar would come back ~ Mr.Zaya 134: Zay Escobar: A retrospective (Part 1) First Uploaded: November 17, 2017 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya) Part 1 ~ Mr.Zaya 135: Zay Escobar: A retrospective (Part 2) First Uploaded: November 17, 2017 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya) Part 2 ~ Mr.Zaya 136: Zay Escobar: A retrospective (Part 3) First Uploaded: December 5, 2017 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya) Part 3 ~ Mr.Zaya 137: Zay Escobar: A retrospective (Finale) First Uploaded: December 24, 2017 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya) Finale. Sorry I haven't been very active lately. I've realized how hard it is to keep up with this sort of thing singlehandedly. I am done the retrospective at long last. The penultimate panel didn't look how I wanted it to, but the way it was drawn may inspire the comic's art style for the future. Who knows? ~ Mr.Zaya 138: Knicksmas Sixmas First Uploaded: December 25, 2017 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya) Merry Christmas! I got a Nintendo Switch, plus an opportunity to watch my favorite team wet the bed on Christmas for the second year in a row. As I said in the previous comic, I wanted to experiment with this way of drawing ZE, and I really like it so far. I think I'll stick to it. Thanks to Crispy's grandfather, Zay and Shelbye can watch their favorite teams face each other on Christmas... in the stands! At the expense of Crispy, of course. Make the rest of the Holidays the best of your Holidays. Peace! ~ Mr.Zaya 139: Icey Fucking Hangs Himself First Uploaded: December 26, 2017 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya) Seriously though. DDLC is so trendy right now, and the game really fascinates me. All spoilers aside, it's pretty nuanced in its nature, but if you ask me the game is more sad than it is scary. P.S. YOYO (stop using powerwords with characters that have unique nicknames you idiots, you don't call Zay Zion) AND ICEY ARE BROTHERS HOLY CRAP ~ Mr.Zaya 140: Icey is Actually Dead First Uploaded: December 27, 2017 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya) i promise to never make anything this retarded ever again ~ Mr.Zaya 141: The Young Turk First Uploaded: December 28, 2017 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya) The Knicks are awful as of late- it's that time of year again...also, in the second panel, that's the president of Turkey. Enes Kanter hates him, like a lot, and the country of Turkey wants Kanter arrested for "insulting the president". The Turkish words translate to basically "Kanter is so cool, why can't I be like him?" I think. ~ Mr.Zaya 142: THROW YOUR TRASH IN THE TRASH First Uploaded: December 29, 2017 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya) Haha insert exaggerated facial expression here ~ Mr.Zaya 143: You Taketh and you Giveth First Uploaded: December 30, 2017 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya) Might make a part two for tomorrow idk. It feels incomplete considering the idea I have for it. Hold on. ~ Mr.Zaya 144: 2017 First Uploaded: December 31, 2017 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya) I'm too angry to count this as 2018's initial comic, fuck that. I had barely any time to do anything, so I salvaged this... whatever this is. Happy New Year! ~ Mr.Zaya